In general, the present invention provides a system, graphical user interface (GUI), method and computer program product for graphically and dynamically configuring an assembly line.
Assembly lines have long been used to provide an automated way to manufacture a line of goods such as automotive components, electronic components, etc. In today's world, an assembly line generally includes work “cells” that are logically referred to as “process points.” Each process point performs a specific operation as a good passes through a line. For example, one process point could be responsible for painting the exterior of an automobile, while another could be responsible for putting tires on the automobile. The work performed at each process point is usually the same for all goods passing through the line. Moreover, work performed at a process point could be associated with one or more computer processes. In such cases, an operator at the process point will trigger the computer process using a device connected to a central computer that controls the line. Alternatively, the computer process could be triggered automatically as a good reaches the process point. In either event, the results of the computer process will either be returned to the process point device, stored in a local database system, or forwarded to another system.
In today's manufacturing environment, work cells and process points are statically configured with the central computer. That is, the assembly line configuration is defined before the goods are assembled, and will remain unchanged throughout the complete assembly of goods. The central computer will typically use a hard-coded file to identify requests coming from the work cells, and associate the requests with processes to perform their functions. The hard-coded file is linked with computer software to run the assembly line prior to starting the assembly of goods. Hence, if a computer device fails while executing a work cell process, it will not be possible to reconfigure the work cell to replace the failed device by an operable device and resume operation of the line. Accordingly, the current static methodology can lead to a considerable waste of time and resources.